Love costs plenty
by Green-Gem18
Summary: Kai has been caught cheating on Tyson with Rei, how is Kai going to make it up to Tyson, but will Tyson's declaration to never forgive Kai be a problem? Read and find out. And now Tyson's planning some revenge on Kai. Please R&R! Fourth Chapter now up!
1. A Catastrophic Tragedy

Title: Love costs Plenty  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, but I wished I did. :(  
  
Rated: R for Shonen-ai/Yaoi boy/boy love.  
  
Warning: If you don't feel comfortable about the standards of the story, I'm sorry but this isn't a story for you, so I advise for you to find a story you don't think is alittle too extreme.  
  
If you are not affected or affended with the warning then please enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 1: A Catastrophic Tragedy  
  
"Would you just wait a minute, Tyson! It was just an accident, really!" said a fustrated Kai. "I don't want to hear it Kai! It will all be lies, I don't think I can trust you anymore!" shouted Tyson.  
  
'I should have never trusted that horny player,' thought an angry Tyson...  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Hey Max, where's Kai?" asked an enthusiastic Tyson. "Hmm..I really don't know, sorry Tyson," said Max.  
  
'That's weird, he should be here, and I wonder where is Rei...,' thought Tyson. So Tyson searched all over the hotel they were staying at, but he still couldn't find his team captain or teammate, until finally he reached a room which was the farthest and smallest in the hotel...  
  
Tyson heard some noise through the cheap wooden door. A moan of some kind came to his ears.... 'What the--?' "Oh Kai...Mmm...," moaned a most promenant Rei. 'Wh-What? What is going on here? Please don't let this be what I think it is....Please...,' begged Tyson. Slowly and shakely, Tyson pushed open the door...  
  
What he saw, broke his heart. There, lying on the bed, was a topless Rei, and on top of him was Kai. Kai and Rei were in a very compromising position, with Kai sitting between Rei's legs. Kai and Rei were too busy with each other to notice who had discovered them.  
  
Tears were streaming down Tyson's face as he tried to say something, but he was so confused. Why would Kai cheat on him? Wasn't he good enough for him, for anyone? When they finally saw Tyson, it was too late to make up any excuses. "K-Kai? What--Why--Rei??" said a desperate Tyson.  
  
"What the--Tyson!?" said a shocked Kai. "Huh? What's wrong Kai, why'd you stop, come and continue with me," whined Rei. Rei curiously sat up and looked over Kai's shoulder to see Tyson at the door.  
  
"Tyson! I--We--You, I'm sorry Tyson," sputtered Rei. He gently pushed Kai off of him and stood with his shirt in hand. Putting on his shirt, Rei slowly walked past Tyson through the door and down the hall.  
  
Kai shifted and sat on his heels facing Tyson. Kai tried to look into Tyson's eyes, but Tyson's had looked away. "Tyson," whispered Kai, silence was his only answer. "Tyson, please look at me," begged Kai. Still Tyson didn't look or say anything.  
  
So Kai got up from the bed and walked towards Tyson, but Tyson also walked backwards. Soon enough, Tyson's back gently hit the wall and Kai took that to his advantage and pressed his whole front onto Tyson's.  
  
A pleasured gasp escaped from Tyson, but he knew Kai had just did something despicable and pushed him away. Kai looked shocked.  
  
"Do you think that will make everything better, Kai?!" screamed Tyson. "No," muttered Kai, "I--,"  
  
"NO, Kai! I won't hear it, don't try to make up any excuses, how can you say things when you had just cheated on me??" shouted Tyson.Kai opened his mouth to reply something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth and lowered his head.  
  
"That's it! I can't stand this anymore, I'll never forgive you Kai, and don't even try to make this up to me! Ever!" And with a last look at Kai, Tyson turned and left with determined tears streaming down his face and a heart which was beyond mending anytime soon.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
TBC  
  
Auther's note: I hope whoever has read this far enjoyed the story so far, and if you really liked my story, then please review! Thanks, and bye! 


	2. A Chance Well ruined by Johnny

Title: Love costs Plenty  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, but I wished I did. :(  
  
Rated: R for Shonen-ai/Yaoi boy/boy love and explicit violence and swearing.   
  
Warning: If you don't feel comfortable about the standards of the story, I'm sorry but this isn't a story for you, so I advise for you to find a story you don't think is a little too extreme.  
  
If you are not affected or offended with the warning then please enjoy this!

---------Re-cap-----------------------------------------

"NO, Kai! I won't hear it, don't try to make up any excuses, how can you say things when you had just cheated on me??" shouted Tyson. Kai opened his mouth to reply something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth and lowered his head.  
  
"That's it! I can't stand this anymore; I'll never forgive you Kai, and don't even try to make this up to me, ever!" And with a last look at Kai, Tyson turned and left with determined tears streaming down his face and a heart which was beyond mending anytime soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Chance well-ruined by Johnny

'Damn why the hell did I do that and why, oh why did Tyson saw us?!' thought a panicky Kai.

It was almost a full week since the 'Kai and Rei escapade', but Tyson had managed to fully avoid any contact or conversation to the captain or Rei. Kai, who was still kinda in a state of shock, was beginning to think that he had lost Tyson for good... 'NO! I never meant to hurt Tyson, if he'd only give me a chance then I'll prove to him that, that _Mistake _between him and Rei was just that, a mistake,' thought Kai with renewed determination.

Kai was interrupted from his train of thought when Tyson walked through the door. "Tyson!" exclaimed Kai. Tyson who heard Kai yell his name turned and was heading back from the direction he came from, when Kai unexpectantly came out of nowhere and grabbed Tyson's wrist spun him around and pinned him to the door beside them. "Yes?" asked Tyson unemotionally. "Please Tyson; you've got to listen to me. I—," "HELLO, Johnny's In Da House!" interrupted a hot-headed redhead out of nowhere.

"Oh god, please not NOW," mumbled Kai, swiftly turned around to face the redhead. "For all the places you could have chosen, it had to be here, huh?" growled a pissed off Kai. 'Poor Johnny, better get out of here before somebody spills some blood, namely Johnny,' thought Tyson and so he hastily ran for the door. "Tyson!" yelled Kai, "damn it!" "Did I interrupt something?" asked an oblivious Johnny to the dangers ahead.

"What?" questioned Johnny. Kai was looking at him like a killer would to a cop. "Uh,--gulp—oh! I here Oliver calling me, gotta go!" exclaimed Johnny, that killer look was making Johnny nervous. "Not so fast!" yelled Kai and he managed to stop Johnny with a fist. "Oww!" whined Johnny, now supporting a bruised jaw. Johnny didn't have time to even budge before strong hands grabbed his collar and lifted him up a couple of feets of the ground and shoved him rather painfully onto the wall.

"Why the fuck did you interrupt us, you fuckin' blockhead!" yelled out Kai. A back-hand and kick soon followed the sentence before a rough fight broke out between the two.

30 minutes full of punching, kicking, slapping, and scratching left the two breathless. Johnny who could be mistaken for a bloody pulp, had bruises everywhere and cuts an inch or two wide was still confused, while Kai had not even a scratch or bruise anywhere and was still pissed of at the redhead.

"Damn, Tyson left already, I'll have to confront him again, stupid fucking Johnny just had to walk in on us......," and the rest of the sentence was muttered in Russian while Kai walked away as if nothing had happened. Poor Johnny was left in the shadows caught in the middle between Tyson's and Kai's relationship was now left alone, to nurse his bloody wounds still confused.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry I got mixed up with the chapters, with the repeated chapters 2 and 3, I lost chapter 2 so I had to rewrite it, and hopefully this is better than the old chapter 2. Thanks for understanding. Bye!


	3. Planning For Something Big

Title: Love costs Plenty  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, but I wished I did. :(

Rated: R for Shonen-ai/Yaoi boy/boy love and explicit violence and swearing. This is a warning.  
  
Warning: If you don't feel comfortable about the standards of the story, I'm sorry but this isn't a story for you, so I advise for you to find a story you don't think is a little too extreme.  
  
-----------------

This is a shout-out to the people who liked my story and reviewed, Shadac, bri-hotie, Skya, and Dragi. Thanks for reviewing; I appreciate it a lot :)

-----------------------------------  
  
If you are not affected or offended with the warning then please enjoy this!

Chapter 3: Planning For Something Big  
  
"Yay, I won, I won!" screamed a pink-haired hyper female, Mariah, who was obviously from the White Tigers team. "Aw, no fair, that wasn't fair, you distracted me," said a mad Kevin.  
  
"C'mon guys, we're just playing around, hmm...How about we go out for some fast food?" asked Kenny. "Yea, let's go get some grub then!" shouted the White Tigers team and they all raced towards the nearest restaurant/hamburger place. Once they reached to the hamburger place, they surprisingly met up with the Majestics and All-Stars. 

"Bonjour everybody! What a pleasant surprise for all of us to meet here," said an over-joyed Oliver. "Yes, it is a nice surprise, what are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Lee from the White Tigers. "Ah, we got an email from Tyson to come here," replied Enrique. "Oh, us too" said Gary and Emily and the rest of the All-Stars nodded in unison and said, "Us too."  
  
"C'mon let's get inside and order, then we can talk more," whined Gary. So they headed inside.

-----Somewhere else-----

Max, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson arranged for the Bladebreakers to have lunch at a fast-food joint. Rei and Tyson came late so he and Tyson had to go order for their team.  
  
While they waited for their orders to be ready, Rei tried to get Tyson started on a conversation but Tyson only gave short, curt replies. Finally, when Rei had lost most of his patience from being ignored, he shouted Tyson's name, loud enough to get his attention, but quiet enough for others to not listen. "Yes?" said Tyson with a straight face on, void of all emotion.  
  
"Please Tyson; you gotta understand that the night before was a mistake and it will never happen again. I'm sorry and Kai's also sorry for what's happened, please forgive and forget," begged Rei.  
  
"I--I can't, Rei, I can't forget what has happened....I just can't!" exclaimed a teary Tyson. Tyson was breathing erratically, he needed to leave, and fast, so he ditched the food and hurriedly ran out from his team mates and friends. Ran out on his problems and was out of sight from all.  
  
---Back at the restaurant---  
  
"Hey, where'd Tyson running off to?" asked the Kenny when Rei came back to them. "Uh, he left his beyblade back at the hotel and said someone could steal his beyblade, so he ran off in a hurry, that's all," lied Rei.  
  
"Oh, well he should be more careful, someone could steal his blade anytime if he's not careful," said Kenny. Rei was thankful Kenny bought the story, but what he didn't know was that Max could clearly see through Rei's lie and knew that he was hiding something. Max decided to find out _what _exactly was Rei hiding....  
  
---Somewhere else, Tyson's POV---  
  
I kept running even though I knew that I was very far away from the other guys. My legs screamed for a break, but I couldn't stop, my depression only fuelled my running, and in a couple of minutes I collapsed in a grassy park on a wooden bench.  
  
My breathing was deep and loud, the noise travelling through the many bunches of trees, but it was too sunny for anyone to be outside, so no one heard me at all. Once my breathing was finally back to normal and my thoughts were clear, I sat properly on the old bench and sighed.  
  
With my head in my hands, I tried to sort out the thoughts in my mind. The image of Kai and Rei together pops up in my mind always, even when I will it away, it always came back.  
  
'Why did Kai cheat on me? I should be able to move on, really I should, but it feels as if I don't want to, but I feel so betrayed, what should I do?' I questioned in my mind. A few moments later, an imaginary light-bulb lit in my head. My eyes lit up and a plan for revenge came to mind. I smirked imagining what I could do to make Kai pay for cheating on me....  
  
But first, I got to get back to the hotel, if I could find the hotel that is. Where the hell am I anyways? I ran so much I didn't check where I was going. Crap. Sigh, better go start from a direction....  
  
TBC

Author's note: OK I updated most of the chapters so it fits together, hope you guys like the change, thanks and bye!


	4. Getting Max invovled

Title: Love costs Plenty  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, but I wished I did. :(  
  
Rated: R for Shonen-ai/Yaoi boy/boy love.  
  
Warning: If you don't feel comfortable about the standards of the story, I'm sorry but this isn't a story for you, so I advise for you to find a story you don't think is a little too extreme.  
  
If you are not affected or offended with the warning then please enjoy this!  
  
Chapter 4: Getting Max Involved  
  
---Max's POV---

Today was raining rather hard, so the outdoor activities planned today were cancelled.  
  
For the past couple of days, I've noticed some of my team mate's attitude has changed.  
  
People might think that I'm ignorant and always hyper on sugar, but that's not true, okay maybe it is, although I'm not dumb, I have eyes too you know.  
  
And anyways, it's not hard to spot something wrong. For instance, Tyson used to be over-exuberant and eats like it's going to be his last meal for every meal, but these days he's only eating one or two bites and doesn't even smile as often as he should.  
  
The only times I've seen him smile or be happy are when he's with me, Kenny, or the other teams, but when our team captain Kai or Rei comes walking into the same room, he's like a totally different person, he freezes up and becomes very reserved to himself, it's scary.  
  
And then there was tonight, Tyson had run out on us at the restaurant and Rei had told us that he forgot his blade. What was wrong with that picture? Tyson never usually leaves anywhere without his Dragoon and anyways, I saw Tyson's face, and it's not of worry, more of depressed and freaking out.  
  
I could see straight through Rei's lie, but all I'm wondering is why he would lie for Tyson in the first place. Something seems strangely out of place, and I'm determined to find out what's happening. First up, Tyson....  
  
---Normal POV---  
  
Tyson had only walked through the door of the living room, when suddenly Max was up in his face.  
  
"Ah! Max, what the hell are you trying to do, scare me to death," exclaimed a pale Tyson. Tyson had his hand over his racing heart and was trying to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
"Woops, sorry Tyson, didn't mean to scare ya, I was kinda excited to see you and wanted to ask you some stuff, is that ok?" asked the blonde team mate. "Uh, I guess yea, can we sit down then?" asked a curious Tyson. "Sure," replied Max.  
  
So they sat down with Tyson sitting cross-legged across from Max who sat the same too.  
  
"Ok, now are you comfy? Because it's going to be a long night of questions and you're going to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth, got it?" informed Max. "Ok I guess, now shoot," said Tyson.  
  
"Question 1: Why are you looking and feeling down lately? And tell me the truth!" asked Max. Tyson's face contorted in disgust as if he had reminisced something. "Max, you knew that there used to be something going on between Kai and me right?"  
  
"Yea, I thought you guys were doing great, what happened?" asked a confused Max. "I thought so too, but then last week, I discovered that things weren't as good as I thought," replied Tyson sadly.  
  
"Tyson, what exactly happened?" questioned the blonde. "Uh," stuttered Tyson. "C'mon Tyson, you said that you'd tell only the truth, spit it out," encouraged Max.  
  
"Kai--He--I--," stuttered Tyson again. "Tyson, say it slowly," said Max. "Sigh, if you really want to know, then you'll have to brace yourself...," informed Tyson. Max nodded quickly.  
  
"Last week, I found out that Kai had cheated on me," said Tyson depressingly. Max gasped very surprised. "W-Who?" asked Max shakily.  
  
Tyson looked away, "It was Rei," responded Tyson. Max gasped even more surprised, if that was possible.  
  
"So you ended your relationship with Kai, right there?" asked Max. "Yea," said Tyson. His head was lower, but then, he lifted it slowly, but surprisingly, wearing a rather cynical smile on.  
  
Max gulped rather audibly and scooted away from Tyson, just a bit back.  
  
"W-What are you thinking Tyson?" asked Max getting kind of scared. "Maybe you can help me get revenge, hmm?" asked Tyson with a questioning gaze. "Uh, um, well, I don't know," replied Max, quite uncertain.  
  
Tyson kept asking and leaned in quite a bit with a pleading look. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Max gave in and Tyson was over joyed.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Max curiously. "Something that involves you and me getting revenge of course," stated Tyson easily.  
  
"First off though, we need to invite the White Tigers, the Majestics, and the All-Stars over, then we...," continued Tyson, with Max nodding here and there.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: This chapter took a little more time than the others because I was trying to make it longer, hope everyone who read this will like it. If you would like any ideas to be included in the story, then please review. Thanks and bye! 


	5. Meeting old Friends

Title: Love costs Plenty  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any characters, but I wished I did. :(  
  
Rated: R for Shonen-ai/Yaoi boy/boy love and explicit violence and swearing. This is a warning.  
  
Warning: If you don't feel comfortable about the standards of the story, I'm sorry but this isn't a story for you, so I advise for you to find a story you don't think is a little too extreme.  
  
If you are not affected or offended with the warning then please enjoy this!

---------Re-cap from Chp. 4---------------------

"W-What are you thinking Tyson?" asked Max getting kind of scared. "Maybe you can help me get revenge, hmm?" asked Tyson with a questioning gaze. "Uh, um, well, I don't know," replied Max, quite uncertain.  
  
Tyson kept asking and leaned in quite a bit with a pleading look. Finally, after a lot of persuasion, Max gave in and Tyson was over joyed.  
  
"Ok, so what are we going to do?" asked Max curiously. "Something that involves you and me getting revenge of course," stated Tyson easily.  
  
"First off though, we need to invite the White Tigers, the Majestics, and the All-Stars over, then we...," continued Tyson, with Max nodding here and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Meeting old Friends

'Damn, I almost wish that I never asked Tyson what was wrong. Me and my big mouth...,' thought a bored blonde who was lazily sitting on a comfy couch. 'I wonder where Tyson is...Maybe he forgot about the plan?' thought Max hopefully. "Oh Maxie! I'm so excited for what's gonna happen!" Tyson sang in a sing-song voice. "Or maybe not," said Max out-loud. Ding-Dong. Might as well go and get this over with, and slowly Max proceeded to get the door.

Opening the door he laid his eyes on the White Tigers, Majestics and the All-Stars at door. "W-what, why are you guys here so early?!" exclaimed a rather surprised Max. "Why, are you not happy to see us, maybe we should go back guys," teased the well-known American, Michael. "Oh no, I mean, I was just kinda surprised that's all, you guys were suppose to come next week and you just showed up at the door altogether so I was just shocked and--," and that's when he noticed that they were all smirking at him.

"He's only joking Max, please do ignore him, we all do and that made our lives easier," explained a smiling Emily. "Hey! I resent that!" joked Michael. "Uh, can we please go inside?

Now?" asked Kevin hastily. "Why Kevin?" asked Oliver to the shorter blader. "Uh, because I was thirsty so I drank a lot of herbal tea and stuff and I never got to go to the washroom before the going on the bus and uh, I don't think I can hold it in any longer!" said Kevin. Now the other beybladers noticed his crossed-legs and the jumpy motions Kevin would do.

"Uh, well then, let's hurry and get inside," said Max and swung the door wider for the guests to come in. Kevin ran like hell towards the washroom, not noticing if the door was closed or hearing the running water. Swinging the door open and jumped towards the toilet, unzipping his pants and finally sighed in contentment. Tyson who was in the tub at the time, was finishing up when he wrapped himself in a big towel slid the blurry screen aside and peered out to find a familiar green-haired blader from the White Tigers. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Tyson looked down and flushed red slightly and when Kevin snapped out of his stupor finally noticed his uh hem hanging out of his pants. Eyes finally widening, Kevin turned away back facing Tyson as he fastened up his pants.

When done, Kevin slowly back around to face Tyson who was still in shock. Slowly, Tyson got out of the tub, towel wrapped tightly around him, and walked towards the door swung it open and deftly closed it. Outside, Tyson leaned against the door and seemed to snap out of his daze and yelled. Yelled so loud that all the bladers including people downstairs of the hotel (it was that cheap, cheap walls). "Tyson, what happened, why did you yell and why are you only dressed in a towel? Although you _do_ look good without much clothes," winked Enrique.

Hearing the compliment, Tyson visibly flushed red. "Aw, and now you look irresistible with that blush!" exclaimed the blonde. "Uh, uh, I'm going to go back to my room, uh, yea," and high-tailed it out of there as fast as he could before the blonde could get him. "Uh, what just happened?" asked a confused Gary. "I'm really not sure, I wonder why Tyson ran out of the washroom," wondered Lee.

Whistling happily, Kevin finally finished doing his 'business' in the washroom and walked out of the washroom only to be bombarded with all three teams included Max. "Uh, why are all you guys standing right outside the washroom?" asked a confused Kevin. "Why are _you _in the washroom when Tyson just got out of there?" questioned a suspicious Mariah. "W-well I accidentally walked in on Tyson and uh, he just walked out kinda in a daze," explained Kevin. It wasn't the whole truth but he didn't think everyone needed to know that Tyson got to look at his 'little Kevin' down there.

It seemed as though everyone accepted that and went back in the living room. Letting out a sigh, Kevin followed them.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Bye!


End file.
